


This Strange Place

by XWingAce



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Angst, Experimental
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-25
Updated: 2010-07-25
Packaged: 2017-10-10 19:25:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/103369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XWingAce/pseuds/XWingAce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: The BBC's, not mine.</p>
    </blockquote>





	This Strange Place

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The BBC's, not mine.

Disclaimer: The BBC's, not mine.

Credit: Written to a title prompt by Saganami Dreams. It wouldn't exist without her.

**This Strange Place**

Sensation: _hate_  
Movement: The depression of a button.  
Sound: There is no sound in space.  
Light: A bright flash.

Light: So bright it burns.  
Sound: A scream.  
Movement: a fall.  
Sensation: _relief_

A complete absence of light, sound, movement, sensation.

Sensation: _pain_  
Movement: an appendage is placed near what is most likely the head. Or at least the repository of the organ that processes the pain signals.  
Sound: a groan.  
Light: soft and greenish.

Sight: a metal grating. Two hands.  
Sound: A sob  
Movement: The head -yes, it is a head- is raised.  
Sensation: _emptiness_


End file.
